<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take This Offer by fuckinqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346291">Take This Offer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinqueen/pseuds/fuckinqueen'>fuckinqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Has a Hell of a lotta Plot, It doesn't say that but it is, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Beta, Smut, So you won't go off on me, They're like 23 &amp; 21 here, i will do my best, just saying, totally consensual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:26:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinqueen/pseuds/fuckinqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello and Near are moving to a new location! But first, they have some things they must get to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take This Offer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"For the love of god, Near, stop whining and let me finish!" Mello insists, walking out of a coffee place with his cup in his hand, glaring down at it as he talks to his boyfriend. His complaining boyfriend.

</p><p>Near huffs, the sound loud enough to be heard from the phone. Mello rolls his eyes. Such dramaticm. Even Mello doesn't go this far.

</p><p>"I'm getting a better job offer, hon, so it'll work out either way. It's better! I know you hate moving but for me, baby? I need this - <i>we</i> need this." Mello slips into his car and puts his feet up on the dash.

</p><p>"Mello… I have the buildings! You can't make me put down my city. I worked for months on it."

</p><p>As yes, the beloved Lego buildings that Near had spent actually over a year on; first the collecting, which was thousands spent on Lego kit after Lego kit.

</p><p>"I need to take this. Please. I've been working up to this… there's been slight hints it'd happen. I've told you before, I know I have." His voice slips into a quiet murmur, which is much more efficient than yelling and fuming. 

</p><p>Ever since starting to date the quiet, smart, seemingly-emotionless Nate River, since about four years ago, Mello has learned to put away his temper and work through it slowly, instead of completely getting rid of it, or using it all at once. Let it out in your breaths, your calmly selected, precisely punctuated words, and many other tips Near himself taught him. Because apparently Near also has emotions. "Not rage," Near once said, "but other things."

</p><p>Something Near never seems to get rid of is his urge to cuddle. To be close, to be held. Damn, it tires Mello out, but at least after the four years-ish, Near has calmed down with that I-need-you-right-now stage and moved on to I-love-you-but-whatever. Mello was never in any. He hovers. He's bad at relationships. Dates.

</p><p>Things he's not bad at belongs in the bedroom.

</p><p>"Fine. But you're helping me pack and tear things down, Mister Mihael Keehl." Mello laughs.

</p><p>"Sure, Mistress Nate River." Near snorts on the other end.

</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Just… get home quick, will you? I miss you." A pout begins to take over the white-haired boy's voice, and Mello inwardly has an uh-oh moment. This can mean several things. And with Near… you never know. No one knows what he's thinking. Near always says that he in turn doesn't know what Mello's thinking, but Mello's sure he's less confusing than the complexity of Nate freaking River.

</p><p>"Alright. Just don't start without me." He means the taking the buildings down. Mello doesn't want to miss any of it, having hated the space they took up in their two-bedroom apartment that they really didn't need but Near insisted on.

</p><p>"Start what?" Near purrs silkily. Mello freezes. Aw, shit. Now he knows exactly what Near means. He's having a clingy moment. A beautiful time, really, but it tires Mello out a lot. "Alright, alright. Just come home."

</p><p>"Near… nevermind. I just have extremely hot coffee. I'll need to recooperate first. Work has really made me lose sleep. And I'll lose more tonight." Near gives a disdained sniff. "Love ya', hon. See you soon. Just let it kick in first."

</p><p>"I'll make more. You're right. You'll definitely need it." A teasing, happy tone now. Damn, what's with him and the mood swings? So often, Mello'd think he's pregnant. The blonde shudders. "Love you too Mells."

</p><p>The whisper is unexpected. Near rarely ever states his love. Which makes every time so much more special.

</p><p>Truly, Mello is in love with Near. He does plan on spending the rest of his life with him. It's only a matter of time until he proposes. It's been four years. Near has been leaving several hints about him wanting to be proposed to several times. Little ones, so he must be embarrassed about leaving them at all.</p><p>He sits back and relaxes, finally taking a sip of his coffee. He wrinkles his nose at the bitter taste, but gulps it down anyway.</p><p>"Ugh, Near. You always do this to me." He mutters, getting back out of the car, throwing the cup away, even though he glares at the trash can (he supports recycling a LOT; Near often makes fun of him for committing to things too much, even though Near does it himself, they both normally support the same things) and getting back in the car.

</p><p>He starts the engine, pushes back some of his hair behind his ear, and pulls out of the parking lot.

</p><p>While sitting in place, waiting to get out onto the busy road to go back to his and Near's apartment, he takes out the CD he had in for Near the day before when they went out for ice cream and changes it to one of his own.

</p><p>After that, the tracks and the time passes quickly, the road speeding by, Mello's singing along and listening making other people look for more than one glance. He always listens in the most dangerous way. So Near says. He turns it up all the way and rolls the window down. And when he sings, he has to force his eyes open.

</p><p>Right now, it's a country CD, which makes people look more, because a guy with chin-length blonde hair, obviously gay, and clothed in all black, especially a black tank top and tight black jeans, listening to country is especially weird. Apparently.

</p><p>Mello's actually very self-conscious, but also quite vain, so he just tells himself they're looking at him because he's so hot, and then he begins preening. Maybe he has a dumb, easily-tricked mind.</p><p>All of a sudden, Mello's back, and even unlocking the door, and hip-checking it open, even though he has full use of his hands and arms. But they're crossed, and he doesn't want to stop crossing them.

</p><p>He lets his arms down anyway to balance himself as he accidentally steps on a loner Lego piece on the floor. "Shit," he hisses. He's heard of stories, and has even laughed at memes about stepping on Lego that your child left around on the floor, and he's never understood why it's so painful. He hasn't had to know - Near's quite good at putting them away, and he mainly never has one that hasn't been put onto a building or any structure.

</p><p>"Near?" <i>Where the hell is that little fucker?</i> Mello peers around the couch, and then every other hiding place Near could be. There really isn't many.

</p><p>"I'm in here," Near calls, from inside his and Mello's shared room. Mello's mouth twitches up in a smile. He leans against the doorway, staring at Near with a smirk.

</p><p>His boyfriend is lying on the bed with nothing on but his underwear, his legs drawn up, his feet tucked under the gray blanket they'd settled on in their war for black or white. His arms are above his head, hands resting partially on the bed and partially on his head. His curls are sprung tightly around his face, making him look young and innocent. His gray eyes are closed, long lashes resting on his cheeks. The whole view is beautiful.</p><p>"Well, you're being bold," Mello comments, stalking futher inside and shutting the door quietly behind him. Near's docile expression only changes the slightest bit to show a small smile. "Sleeping Beauty…" Mello croons, stepping even closer.

</p><p>"Mm. Yes. Bold. I've just gotten used to, and now know your turn ons. The little things. And big things, example being this." Those gray eyes appear and land on Mello. "Mells, take off your sweatshirt." Mello does, untying it from around his waist and letting it hit the floor. "Come here. I've been waiting for hours." Both of them know not nearly that long. <i>In his happy place.</i> Mello thinks, <i>Where I can't get to.</i>

</p><p>The second bedroom is full of Lego structures. It's a mini maze, leading to the bed. But there's no entrance to where the door is. Only a wall of Lego. Near sits on the bed. It's the bed he apparently had when he was little, and he insists on keeping it.

</p><p>Mello goes to the edge of the bed, leans over, and kisses Near gently. Near's right hand - Mello's on Near's left - lazily drifts up to Mello's hair and latches onto it. Mello pushes those pale legs down so hs can crawl over Near, their lips still connected.</p><p>"Mello," Near says, "you're not being fair to me." Mello snorts, pulling away and just hovering over his boyfriend.

</p><p>"I'm not being fair to you? You're not being fair to me. Come on, you know you're the one who always-" Near cuts him off, a gutteral growl coming out of his throat and vibrating into Mello's lips as the white-haired boy reconnects them.

</p><p>"I'm more than half-naked, although others would say just half-naked, and you're just missing your traditional black sweatshirt." Near explains.</p><p>"Ah. Well, next time tell me that sooner." Mello sits back on his haunches and tugs his tank top over his head, shaking his hair out once it's off. Near's expression doesn't change except for the slight shift to annoyance. "What now?"

</p><p>"I could basically see that before. Pants, Mello." Mello shakes his head stubbornly. Not that Near knows this, but with tight pants - especially his leather ones - there are underwear lines (finally Mello understood how females feel when they wear tight pants, and even shirts because of bras) and Mello absolutely despises them. So he either wears no underwear or…

</p><p>Again, not that Near knows this.

</p><p>Sometimes Mello questions himself, and tries to understand what he's doing, but he finds it easier to let his preferences go.

</p><p>Actually, he sometimes even wears mascara and black lipstick, black or dark red, and also black or dark red nail polish. And again, he finds it easier to let his preferences go instead of worry about them.

</p><p>Even though he hates briefs, he wears… which is another weird thing.

</p><p>"Fine. But do not expect me to be happy about this." Near wraps both of his arms around Mello's neck, his elbows resting lightly on the back of it. His forearms bend upward, his fingers tangling in Mello's hair. Near seems to have an obsession with his hair, truly.</p><p>"I really don't like it when you're happy anyway. I wanna make you happy." Mello slides back, not letting Near get attached completely to him. Near raises his head upward, making it face towards the wall. Mello leans forward and kisses his boyfriend's neck, licking and sucking.

</p><p>"Mello… I don't want…" Mello inwardly scoffs. He knows for damn sure that Near definitely wants.</p><p>"Hon, you can't lie to me. I know you too well…" Mello purrs, trailing kisses down Near's throat, onto his chest, and to his stomach. He pulls back there, Near whining at the removal of his mouth. "Hmm…" He slips two fingers underneath Near's underwear, pulling on it. "Please?"

</p><p>"Just do whatever… just let me-" Mello snatches Near's wrists, which had started waving around, trying to prove a point. "You can't do that!"

</p><p>"I sure as hell can. And you can't stop me. I don't want you to touch yourself, even if you aren't doing it now. We both know that's what you want." Mello pushes Near's underwear all the way off. "I like that you didn't wear white. I prefer the black." He traces a finger down one of Near's legs, spreading them open gently.

</p><p>"White is more see-through," Near gasps. Mello makes a dismissive noise, instead staring at and focusing on Near's hip bones, circling a finger around on of them. He glances back up into Near's face.

</p><p>"Babe, you need to eat more." Near scowls and rolls his eyes.

</p><p>"That doesn't matter at this moment, dumbass. Sure, sure, after the stress of moving is over." Mello laughs and kisses Near again.

</p><p>"Oh, yes, question…" Near frowns. "More of a demand, actually. A suggestion, let's call it, although we both know it's a command." Mello pauses for a second, moving so his hips are resting against Near's, pressing down and rubbing as he speaks. "Let me have the power."

</p><p>"You have the power!" Near moans. <i>See? I knew these pants'd be good friction… of some sort… although not too hard…</i>

</p><p>He really does hate hurting Near, and even the mere threat of hurting him. On purpose.</p><p>Mello grins, satisfied. "Thank you," he coos. Near growls again, but this time weaker.

</p><p>"Hurry up. Just do something, or I'll… I don't know, just do something." 

</p><p>"Fine." <i>Impatient.</i>

</p><p>Mello's about to reach to the nightstand's top drawer, when he decides <i>fuck it,</i> and wiggles two fingers in Near's face. His white-haired boyfriend opens his mouth greedily. Mello tsks, pulling away and waggling one finger disappointedly.

</p><p>"Shit, baby, you know I like it slow." Near moans again, caught between turned on by the light dirty talk, and annoyed by the pet name. Any pet name. He doesn't like any. He likes it fast and hard and almost painfully real.

</p><p>Slowly, Near takes Mello's middle finger of his left hand in his mouth all the way down, where he rolls his eyes at Mello and starts sucking, scraping his teeth a little against the finger. Mello adds his ring and index finger. Near's eyes begin watering, and Mello can feel the younger's throat convulse, trying to gag up whatever's in it. But, as much as it seems uncomfortable, Near's hands still strain to touch himself.

</p><p>"Nah-ah-ah, Near. You know what I said, naughty boy." He pulls his fingers out with a pop. "Mm, nice and slick, don'tcha think? Now all I have to do is go down, down, down…" He spreads those pale legs further, loving how Near's thighs are already quivering. He draws a finger across his boyfriend's ass before slipping his middle finger into that place he loves. "Ohh… just as soft and tight as ever," he moans.

</p><p>"I can take more than one finger, Mello," Near huffs, "you just like to tease me." Mello flashes him a shit-eating grin, curling his finger into the heat in the way he knows Near loves. "M-more, Mello…" Near pleads. Mello chuckles, ignoring his own need. He adds his index finger quickly. Near yelps, and his hips move upward involuntarily. Mello hisses inward, huffing. He can feel the pulsing around his two digits. He has to force himself to stretch Near out slowly, because now all he wants to do is fuck him hard and fast, which is exactly what Near wants, so it's not happening.

</p><p>"Do you know what I love?" Mello asks, still fucking Near as slowly as possible with his fingers. Near weakly scowls at him. Mello faintly realizes the only time he gets the most emotions from Near is during - and just after, for a little while - sex. Gotta melt the ice with his fire. "I love that you first complain, and then the next second you're a mess. Not quite broken yet. We'll see."</p><p>"I have temptations to smack you." Near replies. Mello laughs. The blonde decides that soon he's just going to fuck Near, because his arm and wrist is getting tired. "But I won't, because that's a turn off."

</p><p>"Besides," Mello purrs, adding his ring finger finally, "I still have your wrists." He does have to admit, he's purposely trying to tick Near off, and he even lets his grip on his boyfriend's wrists loosen. Near feels the slack and takes the opportunity, wrenching his right wrist out of Mello's grasp. He does smack Mello, right across the face, which Mello did truly expect; Near doesn't lie or do empty threats like that.

</p><p>The second place Near goes, though, Mello did not expect. He goes to Mello's pants, and skillfully unbuttons and unzips the front, then hooks a finger through a beltloop, pulling Mello's pants down as far as possible.

</p><p>"Perhaps it isn't a turn off," Near murmurs while doing so. Then his eyes widen noticably, and his mouth drops open. Mello flushes, faltering.

</p><p><i>Dammit! Shit… I can't believe this… how goddamn humiliating…</i>

</p><p>"Mello…" Near gasps heavily. Mello closes his eyes and moves his open hand to his forehead. "You… Take. The. Pants. Off." Mello grits his teeth at the commanding tone (and the fact that Near found out in the first place, but these things happen) and takes the pants off all the way, skillfully keeping his fingers inside Near, who moans incouragingly while Mello does it, head back and his eyes closed. 

</p><p>Mello knows he's just trying to get him to calm down. To relax, and stop freaking out.</p><p>"Ohhh… Mello…" Mello believes that it's just another one of Near's moans, so he continues to look away, but he doesn't know Near's staring at him with lustful eyes. "I… love that color on you… I would've thought you would've picked black," This gains Mello's attention. His head snaps back to directly facing Near. "Pink. I like it. No, love it." Mello's breath falters.

</p><p>"Well…" he scrambles to think of a comeback, one that would hide his growing embarrassment to Near's teasing, "that was the only color there was."

</p><p>Near's face grows more serious, and one of his hands go to the waistband of Mello's underwear; one of those "sexy" things that women wear, whenever wearing tight pants, or Mello supposes a tight/revealing dress.

</p><p>All he wears them for is because he also wears tight pants. That's it. That's all it's for.

</p><p>No, it's not. It kinda makes him feel hot. To be entirely honest.

</p><p>"You, Mihael, look beautiful, in just those hot pink panties." Mello's ears burn, both from his lingering embarrassment and his growing pride. "It almost makes me want you to keep them on… oh, wait, I'll have that chance next time. For now, I'll just take the time I have." Near reaches inside the underwear and begins stroking Mello.

</p><p>"Near, it's fine. It's already done. You're… ready enough." Mello says it through his still-gritted teeth. Near chuckles, an extremely hot sound.

</p><p>"No. I want to touch you. I want you to fuck me, yes, but now I need… something else, too." Near takes his hand out, to which Mello whines about. "See? You need it too. And Mello, no need to be so embarrassed of such things. I don't care about your makeup - I like your beautiful face without it already - your lipstick or your nail polish, do I? And I can see <i>those</i> things." He traces down the outside of the underwear, using his nails to induce slight pain and more heat. Mello bites back a moan. "Mmm, once again it surprises me to how hard you can get after a long time of teasing and action."

</p><p>"Too much teasing." Mello bites out. "You can play with me later. What I need right now is to fuck you." Near's eyes flash.

</p><p>"Play?" He moans quietly. "Mello… play. Play, with you. With you. Not- shit. Ignore all of that."

</p><p>"Um…" Mello frowns, confused. Near does like playing with toys. It calms him down and helps him think. He does it every day. But it's not sexual, so why…? "No, I'd like to know, or I'll come to conclusions."

</p><p>"Fine. Play with <i>you.</i>" Near awkwardly motions down, to Mello's hard-on. Mello's frown slowly curls into a smirk.

</p><p>"You've broken my resolve right now," Mello sings, removing his fingers from Near and leaning over to kiss the younger. His now-free hand goes to Near's hair and tugs on it. "Now I need to fuck you… fast and hard, like you want it. But I swear, next time I'm gonna torture you." Near moans again, pushing Mello's underwear down frantically.

</p><p>"Don't make me anticipate next time," he huffs, "I need to be in the moment."</p><p>Mello's eyebrows raise. "You anticipate being tortured?" Near shrugs.

</p><p>"I can be literally tortured by you and be fine with it."

</p><p>The song "Grenade" pops into Mello's head, and his mind catches it and begins singing it.

</p><p>"Next time." The blonde promises, slipping completely out of his underwear, and tossing it onto the floor. He pulls Near closer to him and lines himsef up with his lover's hole, just brushing the outside. They both shiver simultaniously at the contact.

</p><p>In one, swift move, Mello's inside Near, and he begins thrusting as slowly as he can possibly contain himself. He moves one of his arms around the white-haired boy to grasp Near's cock, using the same rhythm to jerk Near off.</p><p>"You said you'd do it faster," Near groans, thrusting his hips up in time with Mello's thrusting.

</p><p>"Fine." Mello unwillingly stills himself with much effort. Near's mouth drops open indignantly. Mello smirks for a quick second, and he quickly flips them around, so he's on the bottom, and Near's clutched close to his chest, sitting on top. "You pick your pace."

</p><p>"Thank you…" Near breathes. He bounces on Mello's cock, moaning and biting his lip over and over, only letting go to release his sounds. Mello's told him to let his moans go, the very first time they had sex. "Nn… ahh ohh… oh ohhh…" Mello's mouth falls open, and he breathes heavily from it, barely noticing it's open. His favorite sounds are Near's Nn's.

</p><p>Mello's own noises, curses mostly, and praises, fall out of his mouth as a steady stream of sounds. "Fuuuck… Near, dammit, you're so fucking hot, fucking yourself on my cock like that… shit, I love you…"

</p><p>"Nate." Near growls, smacking Mello's bare chest.

</p><p>"Mihael." Mello answers back. Near grunts in response, tilting his head back as he quickens the pace. "But… but fuck, you're so pretty… mmm…" Unsure what to do with his hands, which is a first, but he hasn't ever let Near top before, Mello reaches to the side and grabs something fluffy, tearing and tearing, pulling apart with his fingers. At a ripping sound, he looks nervously up at Near, who stares at him with wide eyes, mouth open, one loud, long moan spilling out of it. Mello winces. "What broke?"

</p><p>"Nothing. Fuck!" Now Mello knows that Near's close; his boyfriend never swears that often. "Mihael, if I don't have something to bite, I'll probably scream." Mello finally realizes that tears are spilling out of those misty, gray eyes. He groans, faintly thinking, <i>The ice is melting…</i>

</p><p>He offers his hand. Near looks unsure at it, but uses one hand to grip Mello's free one, and bites down on the wrist of the other. In some sadistic way, Mello loves the pain. But maybe he just loves the way Near's cries come out around it.

</p><p>"Ahh, ahh, ahh…" One cry after the other. Mello's face turns hot, his eartips burn. "Mihael… Mihael!" The blonde's mouth moves without saying anything, trying desperately to regain his breath. How Near is able to pronounce his name clearly with his wrist in his mouth surprises Mello.

</p><p>"Nate!" He can speak now. He joins Near in repeating each other's names loudly, over and over and over. "Fuck! Nate, I love you, okay… I love you." When the hell did he get so emotional?

</p><p>Near cries out one more time, beginning with Mello's favorite, "Nnn…" and turning into another "ahhh" in the middle.

</p><p>Near comes in between them, Mello inside him, both spent, and tired. Near sags, breathing weakly. Mello's confidence returns, and he licks some of Near's come off his finger, doing a loud, obviously dramatic "Mm." He feeds some to Near, who glares, but takes it willingly.</p><p>Near slips off of Mello with a sigh. "I love you." He whispers, turning to Mello. Mello chuckles. "You tore a pillow to shreds. Just saying." He picks up a pillow with most of it's stuffing - feathers, unluckily - gouged out of it. Mello finally sees that the bed has just… feathers scattered around. "It wasn't all you. You tore some out into a pile of feathers, then we both were moving, and they flew in several directions. Boy, that'll be fun to pick up." Sarcasm. But… Mello must remind himself that Near isn't dissing <i>him.</i>

</p><p>"Nice." Mello answers, just as sarcastically. Near giggles. "I'm surprised you haven't put on underwear again. You hate messiness. And messiness," he pokes the pale boy, "is just leaking out of you. Literally." Near flushes bright red and hides his face, while Mello snorts and leers at him playfully.

</p><p>Mello has a thought, and he becomes serious again. Near peeks out from behind the gray blanket, just one eye showing. Mello laughs once, and ruffles his lover's hair. But he sits up and gets out of the bed, walking over to their dresser, one the other end of their room.

</p><p>"Just wait." He murmurs back at Near. He rifles around in his drawer, full of black garments. He can feel Near's gaze on him, which'd normally make him freak out, but he knows those eyes are burning. He smirks. He burned the ice.

</p><p>"I'm always surprised that our neighbors don't report us and throw us out." Near comments casually. Mello supresses laughter.

</p><p>"Yeah, well, we're the only gay couple in their whole entire complex, so they wouldn't, just because we have loud sex. It's bad for their… record. That's my guess." Near giggles again.

</p><p>"It sounds pretty accurate."

</p><p>Mello grins when he finds what he's looking for; something small and shiny. He knows it was a dumb place to put it, because Near wears his T-shirts all the time, which is annoying but sweet and adorable. Once he even wore a black long-sleeved shirt of Mello's. The sleeves went down to the very tips of his fingers, and it hung down to those pale, beautiful thighs Mello loves.

</p><p>Mello walks back over, seizes Near's left hand, and clutches it tight, staring into his boyfriend's eyes. "Nate River. My sweet love. My everything. My heart, my hope. My world. Will you do me the biggest honor, the biggest decision, and marry me?" Near's mouth drops open.

</p><p>"Yes." He whispers, but then screams, and throws himself around Mello. "Yes yes yes yes I love you Mihael Keehl, I love you!"

</p><p>"I love you," Mello responds, crying. He can hear Near sniffling, so he assumes he's crying too. <i>My boyfriend just became my fiancé…</i>

</p><p>"I wanna show you my happy place. Please come. Please go." Near scrambles up, slips the silver, shiny ring Mello was holding out onto the ring finger of his left hand, and quickly tosses on one of Mello's shirts. (See?) He tugs Mello along, barely letting the blonde stop to put on normal underwear on the way.

</p><p>It turns out, that to get to his happy place, you must slide along the wall to the left, then there's a place where a door could be. Mello has to duck, but Near can walk right through it, with just the tips of his hair brushing the top.

</p><p>Near leads Mello to the bed in the middle, and then sits Mello down, crawling into Mello's lap.</p><p>Mello stares around, and surprisingly sees pictures of himself all along the wall, scattered disorderly around. It's startling. The one in the middle has a big red heart drawn around it.

</p><p>"I just thought you should see it before we move…" Near whispers, snuggling into Mello. Mello realizes that several pictures are folded into weird rectangles, which probably means Near or someone else was on it. <i>He has self-esteem issues.</i> Mello decides. 

</p><p>Near suddenly grins up at Mello in that creepy way he has. "Oh, yeah," he begins twirling his hair, "and I think you'd look hotter in those underwear with a bra." Mello gawks down at him. "What? Bras and underwear are sexy!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK EVERYONE WHO'S READ THIS AND WILL COMMENT AND KUDOS IN ADVANCE!! I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!! EVERY TIME I LOOK AT THE KUDOS I GET SO EXCITED AND TRY TO UPDATE ASAP!!</p><p>To Anonymous and kingofpentacles both:<br/>I love both of you. I love all you've done, and I'm trying my best to give you recognition. You deserve it all. If you read this… I will be… crying. Happily sobbing. I think you deserve everything everyone gives you and more.</p><p>To kingofpentacles only:<br/>Thank you for the inspiration! I love your works! And thanks sooo much for letting me know how actually HAWT Mello is in women's underwear. xD ;) I wish you love and happiness, life and joy. Thank you, and I anticipate your next work!</p><p>To Anonymous only:<br/>AHHHHHHHH!! Your reply to my comment on make a "mess out of me"!!!!!!!!! I made you cry? You made me cry too. I love you so much and I love your works. You work so hard on them, and even if they're half-hearted, I love them. I am going through a rough patch, but I swear, you help. MORE RECOGNITION, PLEASE!!!! If you ever wanna comment on this, if you read it, you could always go as a guest and make the name "Anonymous"… it'd be so welcome, and I really wish you would. And besides, Dear Inspirer-er, I'd like to know how I've done. </p><p>I love you both, and I love everyone else. I know everyone is going through a hard time, so I wish everyone the best! I hope I brightened your day, because everything you do brightens mine!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>